A New Way
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Hermione's view of Fight the Feeling. It has a bit of a twist, so read and review. M for safety.


"Harry, you can't tell Ron," Hermione said in a rather loud whisper, pulling him up the stairs of the boys' dormitories.

Hermione had been freaking out, she was madly in love with none other than Ron Weasley. He was everything to her, he meant everything to her, and he couldn't even see it. He never once looked at her in that longing way she did him. She was in love with him, and he didn't give a rat's ass.

"Hermione, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Harry asked her. He knew of Hermione's feelings, but leaving Hogwarts to leave Ron in the past. "You can't leave us Hermione!" Harry said angrily. _How could she even think about leaving Hogwarts?_ He thought, looking into the bright brown orbs of his best friend of six years.

"Hermione, look, if you really love Ron, you wouldn't leave!" Harry said in a final attempt to keep her there.

Hermione shook her head, and hugged Harry, "I'm sorry" she whispered into his hair. "I have to do this," she said, pulling away from. "I'm going to say goodbye to Ginny" she said tearfully.

The two walked down the stairs and opened the door. The two came out and hugged, right as Ginny walked in. Ginny had apparently not been having the best day, and she freaked when she saw the two together. Ginny ran from the common room and Harry was left to explain.

He sighed before beginning, "Ginny and I... well... we kind of had sex," he told Hermione.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and her she couldn't speak for a moment, "You did what?" she asked astonished. Harry blushed and shrugged, "Harry why the bloody hell aren't you following her?" she demanded, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Hermione talked to Harry and finally he chased after Ginny, after coming to the realization that Ginny was in trouble. But that's a different story in and of itself.

Hermione sat alone in the common room, with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. Once she'd done all the thinking necessary she ran up the stairs to her dorm room and took out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. You were my best girl friend here and I'll never forget you. When your brother made it quite clear he didn't have the same feeling for me as I do for him, I realized this is a waste of my time. So I'm doing as my mother and father wish. Ever since I was little, I've been promised to a childhood friend. And I came to Hogwarts to escape that, and found Ron. But he doesn't see me in that light, and this other guy, Sean, does. _

_So, I'm going home and marrying Sean. I won't be returning to Hogwarts, but I wish you the best in all that you do. I love you so much, and I'll miss you. Don't forget to write, and you're invited to the wedding, every girl needs her bridesmaid. _

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Hermione signed the letter, and sealed it shut, her tears staining the envelope. She then moved on to the next letter, with only two to go.

_Dear Harry,_

_I love you. You were like the brother I never had. Even though you got me into the most trouble, you'll always be in my heart. Also, I want you to do me a favor. Tell Ginny how much she means to you. You're obviously mad about her, don't let your chance fly by. She's the one for you, I see the way you look at her, the way I look at Ronald._

_Don't forget to write me. I love you, brother._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Hermione smiled and sealed that letter too, fresh tear stains on this letter. The final letter would be the hardest to write, the one with the most feeling.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I can't believe this is it. This is my goodbye and my confession. I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, more than I could ever put onto parchment. You mean the world to me, and this is the reason for my goodbye. Don't tell the others, but I'll miss you most. Without you, my life will never be the same, but this is something I have to do. I love you. Good bye Ronald._

_I love you,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

This was the only letter she sealed with a kiss and signed with her full name. He truly was incredible and now she was leaving him. Nothing seemed right with the situation, but it was what she had to do.

She left her dorm with the three letter and put them on the doors of her friends rooms. She checked her watch, 1601. She was running late and was sure her parents would be here, so she ran out of Hogwarts, only looking back before hopping in the car.

Ginny was the first to find the letter. She read it, and her heart stopped. She thought everything was perfect now that Harry was back in her life, and truly loved her, but Hermione left. She was gone for good. Ginny knew what she had to do, and when she reached the common room, Harry and Ron were already there.

Ron ran over to her, it was obvious he'd been crying. "Ron, what's wrong?" as she asked it, he held up his letter and Harry did too, silently, as if he already knew. That's when it all came to her. Harry knew, that's what they were talking about. She slapped herself in the forehead, in turn getting strange looks from her brother and lover.

"She went home," Ginny started before adding the next part reluctantly, "to marry Sean." Harry felt the blood in his veins go cold, and his heart stop beating. Hermione had told him about Sean, he was a rich, muggle who Hermione was friends with when they were young. She never loved him, but knew that was her only choice.

"Who the fuck is Sean?" Ron demanded angrily. Harry and Ginny explained that Sean was the man Hermione was promised to when she was younger. She would only marry him if her true love didn't love her back. Hermione was Sean's true love, so he was really the only one that won.

The blood boiled in Ron's veins, he'd never been so angry. This was all his fault, if he told Hermione sooner how much he loved her, she would still be here. "We have to go get her," he stated, running upstairs. Ginny and Harry didn't bother stopping him, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

The three met in the common room a few minutes later with a bag and their brooms. "Wait we can't fly! Hermione lives in a muggle world, we can't just be walking around with broomsticks, we'll look ridiculous," Ginny stated, as they boys turned to her. They both agreed and the three decided they would take a train to Oxford, where Hermione's family lived.

Meanwhile in Oxford...

Hermione was sitting down to dinner with her family and Sean and his. The six of them talked about the wedding and nothing else. Hermione had had enough of it, she had to get out of there, "Excuse me" she said standing up and holding her plate to clear it, "Dinner was wonderful, but I'm a bit tired, see you all in the morning" she smiled kissing her mother and father on the cheek before going upstairs.

She walked into her room and sat on her bed, with her face in her pillow. She missed her friends, she missed Hogwarts, but most of all she missed Ron. This entire situation was killing her, Sean was a wonderful man and would make some special girl a wonderful husband, but she wasn't that special girl. She found her wonderful man, how could she give that up? But now it was too late, she couldn't go back.

The tears flowed freely from her beautiful eyes, when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione called to the door. She heard Sean whisper his name and she whispered back for him to come in. He smiled and sat beside her, she smiled back, an obviously fake one.

He touched her shoulder and she leaned into his hand. He moved his hand around to her breast, immediately Hermione reacted, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said with a devilish grin, "I best be going, see you in the morning, love. You'll make a beautiful bride for me" he said with a sly smirk.

Hermione didn't like that look, it scared her, it was like he was plotting something. What? She couldn't tell, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good for her.

She woke the next morning to her mother's cheerful voice, "Wake up, it'd time for my little girl to get married" her mother said happily. Hermione scratched her eyes, she was pretty sure that her bridesmaid wasn't showing up. Ginny didn't even know the wedding was that day.

Ginny, Harry, and Ronald were just arriving as all the guests were arriving. "I didn't know the wedding was today?!" Ginny exclaimed patting down her messy hair. She hadn't showered in almost twenty four hours and she felt gross.

Harry hit her hand as it went to fix her hair again, "You look beautiful, as usual," he smiled kissing her forehead, hoping Ronald would keep his mouth shut. He did. He was too busy staring at the large mansion that his best friend lived in for eleven years and on holidays.

Harry looked at the house and let out a small sigh, "Let's go," he said with a small wave of his hand. Harry walked to the front door and knocked on it.

A small pretty woman answered the door, they expected it was Mrs. Granger. "Um... Hello" Harry started as the woman stared back at him.

Ginny stood silently until now, "Hello Madam, I'm Ginevra and these two are my brother and his friend, we're here to see Hermione" she said with a smile.

A smile spread across Mrs. Granger's face, "Oh the bridesmaid" she smiled giving Ginny a hug and allowing the three in the house. "Hermione is upstairs, you may all go see her," she added pointing up to Hermione's room.

Ginny and Harry rushed up the stairs and Ron stayed where he was. Mrs. Granger gave him a fake smile and walked away. She must have known who he was, the one who broke her daughter's heart.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked knocking on the door, and Hermione opened it for her and Harry.

She smiled slightly and looked at her friends, "I'm glad you both came," she said hugging them tightly.

"Ron's here too," Harry told her, nodding his head slightly. "He must be downstairs, too afraid to come up, I assume."

"Tell him I would like to see him," Hermione said with a tear falling lightly down her cheek. She looked at Ginny and Harry and they both nodded.

A few moments later, Hermione heard another knock at the door. She'd just gotten her hair done, and threw on a robe before putting her gown on. She stared intently at the mirror as Ron walked in. "Shut the door behind you," she practically whispered, but he heard her and did as she wished.

Ron knew he was going to have to start talking first, "You're wrong!" was all he said.

Hermione turned to him, "Wrong about what? I was right about everything. Ronald, I love you, more than anything and all these years you didn't return my feelings," she said sternly, still staring at herself, watching the tears slide down her smooth, rosy cheeks.

"You can't be serious?!" Ron said angrily, "Hermione I love you more than you know. When I heard that you'd left, and Ginny told me it was to get married, I cried. Not just got teary, Hermione, I cried, because I knew that you could move on and I couldn't," he finished, looking away and moving toward her.

When Hermione spoke again, she was angry, "WHAT?! I'm doing this to try and fall out of love with you. Every time I look at Sean I see you. I can't kiss him, he's just not you, and that won't do" she said, now in tears.

Ron could no longer take it he moved to where she was and before she could stop him, he kissed her, gently and sweetly. Hermione pushed him away lightly, "We have to get out of here," she whispered as she took his hand, and the two apparated. Ron looked around unsure of his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

She smiled and laughed lightly, "My rich girl tree house" she said, as he took in the silk on the inside of the small home. It was so big, there were three rooms: a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

She sighed and walked over to him, and throwing her arms around here. "I want my first time to be with you, here, in this tree house" she said leaning her forehead on his.

"On your wedding day?" Ron asked, obviously a bit turned on by this side of his best friend.

"I won't marry him, knowing you love me," she smiled before kissing him. Her kiss showed him every ounce of love and passion she felt. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

Hermione backed her way over to her bed, and when her knees found the bed, she fell backwards and pulled him down with her. They continued kissing, Hermione's hand reached for the button on Ronald's pants and removed them with one swift motion. Ronald smiled broadly and went to the hem of her blouse, and lifted it over her head, and she did the same to him.

Before either knew what was truly going on, Ronald and Hermione were in their undergarments. Ronald pulled away and looked at the beautiful girl that had become his best friend and now his love, but this was wrong Hermione was getting married. "Hermione, you're going to be married in just a few hours," he said, tears forming in her eyes. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, so I'm not going to let you do anything you might regret," he said, unable to look at her.

Hermione's voice caught in her throat, "Ronald, how dare you?" she said unhappily, "I'll do what I please" she said pushing him roughly to the bed, and connecting her lips to his, "and this is what I please," she said straddling him and kissing him again.

Ronald wanted this as bad as he thought Hermione did, so he didn't do anything to stop her. He pulled her lips to meet his. "Ronald, please, make love to me," Hermione whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly.

He slowly let his hand run over each of her breasts, before bringing them to his lips. He kissed the valley between her breasts and placed one of his large hands over the right one and massaged his, while taking the other one's nipple in his mouth. He switched and gave equal attention to the other one.

Hermione moaned and tossed her head back a little in ecstasy. She was in paradise, she loved how it felt and the way he made her feel. She ran her fingers through his fiery red hair, pulling it when she had extreme pleasure.

He laughed as his lips met hers again, and put his hands on her stomach, and slowly slid them to her knickers, pulling them gently off. She did the same to him, and he looked at her, as if asking for confirmation, making sure this was all okay.

"You sure you want this?" he asked her, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. She nodded her head and he hovered over her, "I love you" he whispered. He entered her and the two made love, for both their first times, they were together. It was perfect for both of them.

"I love you too" she whispered after they'd finished.


End file.
